


A Beautiful Place to Drown

by CallitKarma09



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They both having feelings but neither of them know how to deal with it, Veta gets nervous, everyone knows they love each other except them, fred knows what to say, gammas but make them normal, if Veta is mom then then that makes Fred???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallitKarma09/pseuds/CallitKarma09
Summary: 30 day Halo OTP challenge for the most underrated yet amazing ship, Veta/Fred.
Relationships: Frederic-104/Veta Lopis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Meeting
> 
> The first time you OTP meet.
> 
> {Troy Denning did a far better job writing their original meeting, so I'm just going to go with their first time meeting again after the events of Halo: Retribution}

When she moved, Veta Lopis only ever moved with purpose. Her days were full of careful and calculated decisions, never being able to waste a moment on unimportant actions. Often even sleep had to be spared from her ever busy schedule in favour of completing mission reports, training, or whatever else an ONI agent who didn't _technically_ exist did. 

As she paced the hall before her team of Ferrets, she knew the concerned look each of them wore was for good reason. Veta didn’t waste time, not when she was a homicide inspector on her home planet Gao and certainly not now that she was employed by ONI. The fact she had spent the last twenty minutes wearing a path into the steel floor of the _Infinity_ for no obvious reason was cause for concern indeed. 

"Mom, are you alright?" Olivia questioned, finally daring to break the silence that had fallen over the group. 

"I'm fine." Veta mumbled in response, waving her hand dismissively in the young Spartans' direction. 

"You're acting like you shoved someone out an airlock." Mark spoke now, concern evident in his voice. 

"It's really starting to freak us out." Ash added, causing Veta to throw a scowl over her shoulder at the trio.

"I'm _fine_." Veta insisted, a bit more forcefully, "I'm just thinking." 

"You must be thinking really hard." Mark quipped, and Veta knew the Gamma's had no intentions of dropping their concerns until she gave them a satisfying answer. 

She debated telling them the truth, but she wasn't entirely sure how to say that the news of Blue Teams arrival on the _Infinity_ was causing her mass anxiety. She certainly did not want to mention that it was due to her last interaction with the team’s leader well over four months previous. Where she had made the irrational and _idiotic_ decision to hug him. While he was basically naked.

No, Veta didn't really want to tell the truth at all. 

Sighing deeply, she came to a halt. Veta turned to face her three teammates, doing her best to put on a reassuring smile. 

"I promise, I'm fine." Veta was careful to sound as convincing as possible "Thank you for being worried, but I'm fine." 

The Gamma's exchanged skeptical glances before staring back at Veta. Ash was the first to smile, and soon all three were grinning mischievously at her. She raised a confused brow but took this as a small victory. 

"Well as long as you promise to stop acting like you killed someone, I guess we can believe you." Ash says, his smile growing wider. 

"I thought you caught the murderers, not that you were one Inspector." 

Veta startled as a familiar man’s voice spoke from somewhere behind her. She spun around with such speed, she surprised even herself. Tilting her head upwards, she met the blue-green eyes of Fred-104. He was dressed in off-duty fatigues, dark sweatpants and a tee-shirt with the UNSC emblem splayed across the front. His black hair was shaved so short, Veta hardly noticed the silver streaks throughout it. Despite her ever climbing anxiety, she smiled at him. He gave her a lopsided grin in return.

"I'm afraid that's classified, Lieutenant." Veta replied with a smirk. "And I thought we talked about you sneaking up on me?"

"Must have slipped my mind." Fred replied, matching her playful banter with ease, "It’s good to see you again Inspector." 

"Likewise, Lieutenant," she replied, her smirk faltering. 

Memories of his warm flesh pressed up against her cheek, her arms wrapped around his impossibly large torso; his hand tentatively placed on her back came crashing down on her. Despite knowing that no one could read her thoughts, Veta felt her cheeks flare with embarrassment. 

For what felt like hours, but was only moments, no one moved or spoke. Veta shifted back and forth on her feet awkwardly, trying to think of something to say to ease the tension in the room that had settled amongst them. Behind her, one of the Gamma's cleared their throats, quietly but not unnoticeably so. Grateful for the distraction from her ever growing panic, Veta looked over her shoulder at her team. 

"We were supposed to be at zero-g training ten minutes ago." Ash reminded casually, while trying to suppress his smile. 

Veta cursed herself silently, angry for having even allowed herself to become so distracted. She was never late, and she was beyond furious for allowing one single persons' presence to cause her so much disturbance. 

"Thank you, Ash. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up soon." Veta says. 

"You sure mom?" Olivia questioned, "We can wait. We're already late." 

"No, I'm sure. You need to brush up on your skills. ONI's kept you out of the action for too long already. Don't need anything happening to you three." 

The gamma's body language showed their uncertainty without words, Veta being able to read them well enough after spending the better part of the last year alongside them. She knew they were concerned now, especially for her complete disregard over her own tardiness.

"Alright." Ash finally gave in, flashing Veta a knowing smirk, "Don't take too long catching up with Lt. though, ok mom?"

Against her own will, Veta found herself blushing once again. "Go, before I decide to shove you three out an airlock instead." She threaten, but the Gamma's only snickered was the jogged down the hall. 

Letting out a short breath of relief as she watched the Gamma's retreating forms, Veta turned back towards Fred. He stood with a passive expression, but she could see the thoughtful look in his eyes. 

"You really shouldn't be late for training either. It's not very professional," Fred stated, his tone light and teasing. 

"If I don't recall, you once told me I didn't seem like the overly professional type." Veta replied, "But you're probably right. I just wanted to apologize." 

Fred cocked his head slightly in confusion. "For what?" 

"For this whole thing." Veta, gesturing with her hands in the space around the two,” I swear the training they have been putting us through has made the Gamma's more like normal teenagers and less like Spartans." 

"I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing." Fred replied, eyebrows scrunched together. 

"Me either, some days." Veta sighed. "I really should catch up to them though. We'll see you later?" 

Fred nodded, straightening to his normal professional posture, his smile not quite reach his eyes like before. 

"I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one, welcome all.
> 
> This is my first fic I will be posting here on ao3. These prompts are based off a 30 day writing challenge, but realistically, its more going to be like twice a week (if I'm actually a productive person, HA) In the end, this world needs more Fred and Veta sass and love, so I will do my best to finish this thing. All reviews are welcome, but just be gentle. I'm fragile :')


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Realization
> 
> The first time a member of your OTP (or both members!) realized they had feelings for the other.

By the time Veta and her Ferrets had finished zero-g training, she was exhausted, starving and overly irritable. After spending nearly two hours in the anti-gravity chamber, every bit of patience and energy in her had long since been depleted. Even walking was a struggle as she readjusted to the sensation of gravity pulling her body back to solid ground- or at least as solid of ground as you could get in a spacecraft.

Veta was not a Spartan, and training alongside the Gamma's was a very clear reminder of that. Although zero-g training was difficult for everyone, the three teenagers had already recovered while her own body was still trying to reacquaint itself to the gravity-controlled environment. Weightlessness and lack of control over one’s own surroundings was a different experience altogether. It was one that left Veta reeling for hours, something she truly despised. She supposed it might have been different had she not spent her whole life grounded to one planet, but that was something she would never know. She could only assume, anyways.

"You ok, mom?" Olivia called to Veta, grinning happily. Ash, Mark and Olivia had made it significantly further down the corridor than Veta had, and only now had one of them noticed. The Gamma's seemed to be just as the overjoyed as she was to be finished with their daily training regiment, but of course their excitement stemmed from different reasons than Veta’s.

"I’m good, don't worry. Just getting my bearings straight." Veta replied, doing her best to return the smile, "You three keep going, I'll meet you at the rec room."

"Don't take too long!" Ash answered, "Blue Teams' probably already there waiting for us."

Veta stopped abruptly, her heart jumping to her throat. Because of the immensely strenuous two hours she had just endured, she had _almost_ forgotten about Blue Team's arrival on the supercarrier. Zero-g training really was a huge pain in her ass.

"Yeah, yeah." She finally mumbled in reply, but the Gamma's were already out of earshot.

The halls were barren and quiet, so Veta took her time as she headed for the rec room, wanting to enjoy her first moments of peace that day for as long as she could. Normally she didn't mind the chaos, but today Veta was feeling particularly overwhelmed. Moments like now were when she seemed to miss her old life on Gao the most. Her biggest problems back then were merely catching murders and trying not to kill houseplants. It all seemed so insignificant now, compared to her current situation where she was fighting alongside those who she was raised to hate, even caring for them the way she cared for her old team with the GMoP.

She knew they cared for her too, the Spartan III's having long ago chosen to call her mom. Veta struggled with the Gamma's decided nickname for her; she was no one’s mother, nor did she ever think she would be. She also never believed she would be associated with the war machines known as Spartans, and she now had even gone as far to call them family. But then there was him.

Cirilo was the closet Veta had ever gotten to a lover, and she had sworn to never become attached to another man after he had been killed. Now, as hard as she tried not too, Veta found herself being drawn to Fred. He was a soldier, his whole life devoted to serving the UNSC and protecting humanity. But Fred was kind, and humorous, and as much as Veta didn't want to admit it, he was a little too handsome for his own good. She knew her own limitations, as well as his. Veta supposed that was the cause for the anxiety; she knew she had crossed a line that day in the medbay aboard the Silent Joe.

Lost in thought, Veta rounded a corner and found herself hitting what felt like a brick wall. But walls weren't warm, and they most definitely did not breath.

"Woah there, Inspector." Fred said, his brows knitted together with worry as he grabbed her arm to stop her from toppling over, "You alright?"

"Shit!" Veta swore, barely catching her balance as she stumbled backwards, "I'm so sorry."

Fred released her arm, taking a step back. Veta sighed as she leaned her back against the corridor wall. As first- and second greetings went- Veta was doing a fantastic job of embarrassing herself. Glancing at him from under her lashes, Veta could see the concern clear in his expression.

"I met the Gamma's on my way out of the rec room, I was kind of worried when I didn't see you with them." Fred said, leaning his shoulder against the wall in front of her. Looking up, she met his eyes.

"Zero-g really messes with me. Doesn't exactly leave me feeling the most graceful." Veta explained, before adding sheepishly: "Or attentive, apparently. I ended up lagging behind, and you know how hard it is to hold them back."

"Is that why you're running around the ship, taking corners blind and smacking into defenceless Spartans?" Fred asked, his lips turning up in the corner. "I really ought to report this."

"Do what you must." Veta sighed dramatically, playing into his taunts, "If I'm lucky, maybe they'll court martial me."

Her comment earned a chuckle from Fred, and she allowed herself to smile. It was hard not to around him. As the two stood leaning against the wall in comfortable silence, Veta unconsciously found herself studying his face. It was sharp and scarred, but yet still soft and welcoming. She could hardly believe that when she first met him, she had felt such distrust and resentment towards the man.

"Are you alright, Lopis?"

"Me?" She answered, a little surprised, "Yeah, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if I've learned from any of our previous interactions, you should either be yelling at me, or accusing me of murder by now." Fred said carefully, "And you're doing neither."

Taken back by his words, Veta could only stare in shock. It had never occurred to her that the way she was acting would be so noticeable. And the more she considered it, the more she had no idea why it was happening.

Veta had always prided herself on being able to stay professional and guarded around others. She could interrogate any person with ease, finding out information she needed, often before the suspect had realized they were giving anything away. She could control herself while making another individual come entirely undone. And now? Veta found her emotions spilling everywhere, and she had no control over it, no way to make it stop.

And that scared the hell out of her.

"I guess I'm just missing home. It's okay some days, and others..." Her voice trailed off. It wasn't a complete lie, but truth be told, Veta really didn't know what was going on with her.

"It does get easier, you know." Fred answered, his voice quiet and understanding.

Veta felt a pang in her chest, a reminder that if anyone would understand her pain, it was him. She had been given limited access to the personnel files of both Blue Team and the Gamma company Spartan's under her command. Osman said it would ' _help her strategize more efficiently_ ' when working with them, but Veta believed the Admiral had other motives behind it. After many days, and many hours toying with thought of opening his file, Veta finally gave in. The information she read- as limited as it was- was enough to make her blood boil and her hatred for the UNSC rise back to the surface.

"I know." Veta replied, giving a sad smile, "At least I hope it does."

"It does."

"Well, if it doesn’t, I hope the UNSC gives those under their employ good benefits." Veta said, a smirk growing, "Because I'm going to need a lot of therapy."

Fred actually laughed out loud, tilting his head back as he did so. Veta grinned, and for the first time that day, she felt truly relaxed.

"Very funny, Inspector." Fred echoed the words he had spoken to her on Gao, "Unfortunately, I don't think there are any shrinks out there skilled enough to handle you and your problems."

"Ouch, that wounded me Lieutenant. Right here." Veta said, patting a hand against the left side of her chest, above her heart, "Maybe I should be the one reporting you."

"Oh really? What for?"

"Bullying. Or maybe harassment." She said, drumming her fingers against her chin in mock contemplation.

Fred's only reply was a grin before he let out a short sigh. Pushing off from the wall, he took a couple steps forwards until he was standing beside Veta.

"As much as I have enjoyed catching up with you, Inspector, I do have some work to do." Fred said, and she could hear the disappointment in his tone.

"Of course, the ever-busy Lieutenant that you are." Veta replied, with a knowing smile, "Don't worry, I do too. Just want to get the Gamma's settled in before I started on my training assessments."

"Ah." Fred replied, with a short nod, "Yeah."

"Yeah." Veta echoed.

Fred cleared his throat once before placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. She snapped her eyes up to his, and found emotions hidden just below the surface of his blue-green orbs. Nervousness and perhaps anticipation?

"It's good to see that you're alive and well, Veta." As he spoke now, his voice was soft. Much softer than she thought possible, "I think I would miss you too much if you weren't."

Without waiting for her response, Fred started down the hallway, leaving Veta frozen in place. His words ran through her head on repeat, as she tried to analyze the meaning behind them. Every conclusion she came to lead straight to one thing; that he cared about her.

At the age of seventeen, when her dignity and innocents had been stolen from her, Veta had decided to never let anyone in. Not to get close, not to let herself care. She wouldn't- _couldn't_ \- feel for anyone, especially not a man. As her thoughts continued to spiral, she realized her brain had begun to work against her, develop feelings and emotions she didn't believe herself to be capable of.

She had begun to fall for Spartan, a soldier, a weapon at the UNSC's disposal. Against all odds, Veta Lopis had begun to fall for Frederic-104.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone. I found myself re-writing and erasing everything I wrote for this chapter more times than I can count, but I FINALLY wrote it out the way I wanted it to be *yay* I swear, Troy Denning better get these two together in the next Ferret book or I'm going to write a very angry letter.. I mean probably not but eh. For now we can all just picture how great it will be.
> 
> Just as before pleeeaasse leave comments, Kudos, anything to tell me I should keep doing this. Just crush my hopes and dreams gently if you hate it ;)


End file.
